


Magic on Denmark Street

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin's restless and Cormoran frets she is regretting spending Christmas with him instead of with her family.This is gifted to everyone who finds the Christmas season hard.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Magic on Denmark Street

Robin had been on edge the entire morning.Strike noticed she didn’t finish her tea and hadn’t eaten any of her favorite biscuits which he’d put on a plate for them to share as they worked on opposite sides of their partners desk.She seemed to keep checking something on her laptop.With Christmas approaching, he wondered if she was waiting for a package from her family since she wasn’t going home to Yorkshire for the holidays.She was staying in London.With him.The mere thought gave him a warm feeling inside.It was the best Christmas present he could want.

She took the tea things back to the little kitchen area and began the washing up.He took the opportunity to sneak a look at the screen of her laptop.It was open to the Royal Mail’s track and trace page.So Robin was eagerly awaiting a package?It had to be something from her family.He understood and supported her desire to avoid holidays at home. Staying away she’d avoid the pressure from her family to conform to their expectations and could avoid the machinations of her ex who apparently was painting her as cheating on him despite the evidence of his bride of three months and their six month old baby.But Robin had many happy memories of Christmas with her family.She might be regretting her decision.Or maybe she had gotten him something expensive and was worried that it wouldn’t arrive on time.He didn’t care about that.Presents were not important to him.

He did have a little present upstairs for her, however.It was beautifully wrapped, too.He’d talked the shop assistant into doing that for him.He’d found himself telling the sales person all about the amazing woman who was his best friend, his business partner and now the love of his life.It had felt good to admit his feelings, even to a stranger.He was a little amazed, actually.He wouldn’t have said those things to his friends or family, but somehow while watching that delicate gold dragonfly necklace be wrapped by a stranger, he had felt able to pour out the contents of his heart.

He decided he should ask her what was going on.Communication between them should be upfront and honest if this was going to work.He stood up and strolled into the front office and picked up a towel to dry the mugs she was washing.He gave her a sweet smile and said, “What’s going on?You’ve not been yourself today.”

She sighed.“It’s Christmas and the mails are so slow.The present I ordered for Jack may not arrive on time.”

This wasn’t what Cormoran had expected, although he was relieved she wasn’t regretting her decision to spend Christmas in London with him or fretting over a gift for him.“I thought we were taking him to the movie studio tour of Hogwarts for a Christmas present?”

“We are, but that’s your present for Jack, and I wanted to get him something from me.”She and his favorite nephew were becoming close, something that both amused and scared him.“I got him a Harry Potter replica wand, eleven inches long, made from carved holly with a phoenix feather inside.Well, not really but pretend.It was shipped nearly eight days ago and isn’t here yet!”

Strike took her into his arms and hugged her tight.“It’ll get here.They are just swamped with deliveries.Every postal worker knows how important those boxes are this time of year and they’ll do everything possible to get it to us.Are you having it sent to the office?”She nodded.“Then I’ll stay down here this evening past nine in case it’s delivered after hours and text you about it?Ok?”

“I just don’t want Jack to be disappointed.”

“He won’t be.We won’t tell him it is coming if it doesn’t arrive.We’ll give it to him when we actually go to Watford.The tickets are for early February, after all.That’s plenty of time.”

“I wanted to give him something to open on Christmas Day, not just the ticket confirmation card we printed.”

Cormoran kissed the top of her head.“It’ll be fine, love.Promise.”As he looked into her face, he felt like the luckiest man in London to have Robin at his side.“Let’s get the paperwork out of the way this afternoon.That way when the wand comes we can have fun practicing using it.You have to promised not to turn me into a toad, though.” 

She grinned at him and led the way back to their shared desk where they spent the afternoon companionably working on time sheets and billing.Perhaps it wasn’t the way most people would want to spend time with the love of their life, but for him and for Robin, it was the perfect afternoon because they were working on the business they had built together.

As he printed out an invoice which Robin would stuff in an envelope and mail on the way to pick up take-out for their supper that they would share sitting on the old couch, Strike thought that wands and wizards had nothing on Denmark Street when it came to magic. 


End file.
